


Complications: A St. Berry Story

by gleefully



Category: Glee
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Hospital, Medical Conditions, Medical Procedures, Nurse - Freeform, Pediatrics, dr!jesse, nurse!rachel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefully/pseuds/gleefully
Summary: Rachel Berry has always been a fantastic nurse, but when she gets laid off due to reasons beyond her control she decides to move back to Ohio after a an opportunity. After getting hired at the local Children's hospital she meets pediatric surgeon Dr. Jesse St. James. Perhaps this was a blessing in disguise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just my take on a St. Berry medical romance. All of my favorite characters are in it. If anyone has any requests let me know, I'd be more than willing to add characters. This is my first story on here, but I have been writing for years on tumblr and such. Please review! Let me know how you like it, positive reviews make me go faster.

Rachel looked sadly at her locker for the very last time. She couldn't believe that the hospital she has worked for the past two years just let her and 20 other nurses go. The hospital had already felt understaffed, a lot of days she had off Rachel would come in when they needed help. Which is another reason why she was surprised she was fired… she was flexible. Despite having a daughter. But ultimately it wasn't her choice in the matter and she had to accept it. She would have more free time to spend with her daughter, Grace, who just turned 5 years old last month. And she was all that Rachel had.

A year ago she lost her husband, Finn. He was a firefighter who tragically passed in the line of duty. Sometimes she asked herself why she even tries. This was not the life she imagined for herself. She wanted one thing, to be a star on Broadway. She messed up that soon after it started. She knew now that leaving Funny Girl for the horrible TV show was a huge mistake. She wishes she could take it back. She auditioned for about 5 more musicals but never booked anything. Her career in that industry was over.

She closed the locker and started to head home, stopping for a few minutes to say goodbye to several close friends. Eventually, she was outside in the bitter cold. New York City in the winter was beautiful, but she hated the cold weather. Normally she would have hailed a cab or took the subway, but she was feeling like a walk down the sidewalk would be much better today so she can really think about what she can do this next chapter in life. She wasn't that far from her apartment.

After crossing one of the streets, she felt her phone vibrate. After seeing it was one of her fathers, Hiram she accepted it and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hi, dad." She said, trying to sound like her normal upbeat self, but she clearly failed. Her dad picked up on that.

"Hi, everything alright, sweetie?" Hiram asked.

Rachel didn't want to tell him, she wanted to figure out what to do by herself. But maybe he would know what to do, it would be nice to get everything off her chest. She had nobody else to tell. Besides her two friends, Kurt and Blaine. She told him everything and as luck would have it he had a solution.

"Columbus Children's is in need of surgical nurses. That would be a great opportunity." Hiram said. He was in the administrative area of the hospital. Of course, he would have known that. After Rachel graduated and his divorce from LeRoy, Hiram moved two hours away to Columbus and got the job quickly.

"I don't know dad… moving back to Ohio? New York is my home. Grace just started preschool and.." She was cut off. Tears started to fall down her cheek.

"It would be a nice change. Just consider it. Plus, I miss seeing you. This is a very good hospital." Hiram told her and Rachel nodded. "Okay, dad… I will think about it, okay? I just got back home, so I will talk to you later…love you." She said and hung up, putting the phone back in her pocket.

Rachel had walked into her apartment, the babysitter a polite teenager, Ariel was sitting on the couch with Grace and they were watching her daughters favorite show Paw Patrol. "Thank you so much, Ariel." Rachel said giving her a one hundred dollar bill for the week. She didn't have the courage and strength to tell her that she would not be needing her for a while, if ever.

Rachel sent Ariel on her way and hung out with Grace for a while. She then proceeded to make some dinner for the both of them. Spaghetti, Grace's favorite meal, at the moment. She had a new favorite weekly, she had chicken tenders and wouldn't stop talking about how amazing they are.

Before she realized it it was time for her daughter's bed time. After giving her a bath and helping her get ready for bed she read her a story, then the second one after Grace asked her to. Then it really was bedtime for the five-year-old. and she tucked her in. After a kiss goodnight and turning off her light, she closed Graces room door.

After getting herself a glass of wine she went into her own bedroom to contemplate and think about she could do. She was conflicted. She knew she had to find a job, living expenses in New York were very high. but part of her was unable to leave New York. She had so many good memories that sometimes outweighed the bad.

However, Ohio would be a new start for her, and she considered the fact that Columbus is probably a little safer for her daughter, especially if they lived on the outskirts of it.

She put her pajamas on and laid down, closing her eyes, letting sleep overcome her. As luck would have it she was not able to get a good nights sleep. She wasn't able to fall asleep until well after midnight and she kept waking up throughout the night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy! It's time to wake up!" Rachel was shaken awake by Grace, who was looking down at her and jumping on the bed. That wasn't like her daughter as she was usually the one to wake her up. She rolled over and saw the time. It was well past ten o clock. She couldn't get up faster if she tried again. If she didn't have such a terrible sleep she knew she could usually be out of bed by 8.

She was supposed to get lunch with Kurt and Blaine in two hours. It was something they did at least once a week. Lately, they have been slacking due to busy schedules. Blaine was a doctor in the same hospital Rachel got laid off from, specializing in pediatric emergency medicine. Sometimes Rachel would fill in at the ER but her main work center was on the surgical floor.

After she got Grace dressed she put her favorite show on the TV and hopped in the shower, the hot water waking up her skin. It didn't take her long to get ready after that. Once she dries her hair she debated on what to wear. Kurt would be incredibly mad if she showed up in sweats so she decided on a cute outfit she got a few weeks ago.

By now she saw it was noon and she grabbed her purse from her dresser. "Let's go have lunch with uncle Kurt and Blaine." The girl's reaction was priceless. She couldn't ever get enough of her uncles. Another downside to the whole job offer. Kurt and Blaine were amazing to them both and not seeing them every day would be hard on both.

They decided to meet at this nice little Italian place in the upper east side. Not too expensive, kid friendly. It wouldn't be the first time they had been there,

"I still can't believe they laid you off, though, I am so sorry. Want me to see if there is an opening in the ER?" Blaine said once he sat down, skipping the usual hug and everything. Rachel sighed, shaking his head. "No Blaine, I asked. There were no open spots in any department." She gave a dismissive wave of her hand, hinting that she want in the mood to talk about it at the moment. Thankfully, Blaine took the hint.

"I'm sorry, Rach." He said, before looking down at the menu deciding what he wanted to eat. Grace decided she wanted the spaghetti. Rachel decided she would get the Vegan Garlic Alfredo with they all ordered their drinks and meals.

Rachel decided to lay it all on the table. The job offer, moving.

"My dad called me and I told him everything. He offered me a job on the spot... you know how last year he got the job at Columbus Children's as an Administrative Supervisor?" Kurt and Blaine nodded, Rachel took a drink of her water and continued. He said that the hospital needs nurses."

"So you would move?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, if I took it. That is a change of life for sure. I love Columbus, it's a good town but it isn't New York." She spent a lot of her life dreaming of going to New York, and six years later fate gave her a reason to leave it.

"Do you want to continue to be a nurse, Rachel? There are tons and tons of shows opening up these days.

"No Kurt, those days in my life are over. Maybe if Finn was still alive. But he isn't. I would need something that would give me more time with Grace."

Blaine spoke up. "I think it is something you should look into, Rachel. Columbus Children's is a very good hospital to work for. They are ranked pretty high in a lot of specialties.

"And leave New York?" Rachel asked, surprised that Blaine thought highly of it. Wasn't he just trying to get her a job at the very hospital that she was fired from?

"Well considering everything that has happened to you since you got here... don't you think you deserve a fresh start?"

" I-i guess bu-" Blaine cut her off,

"But nothing, Rachel. I think you should be open minded. Besides, Columbus isn't Lima. It's a big town, with a huge university. I would work there if I wasn't already under contract. By now the waitress brought their food, and everyone started to eat, especially Grace who already had sauce around her mouth. Rachel laughed and wiped it off before resuming eating her own meal.

"So you really think I should go?" Rachel asked and Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Absolutely. We want you to be happy. Yeah sure we will miss seeing you often but we will visit and I am sure you will have time to visit us for a day or two." Kurt replied to her. Rachel let out a sigh, nodding her head. Perhaps they were right. She needed to move on, find new adventures. Maybe this is the change she never knew she needed.

"Then I will do it... I will give it a year. If nothing special happens then I will come back." Rachel decided, hoping that she made the right choice.

After lunch, the four of them went to Central Park for a nice walk. Rachel always loved Central Park. It was so beautiful there. It was even where she and Finn got married. She had tons of favorite places in the city but this one had a special reason.

Blaine drove them both home, Kurt drove separately because Blaine had to go into the hospital later and Rachel and Grace lived close to the hospital. As soon as they were settled back home Rachel decided she'd call her dad.

"Hey, dad." She said into the phone.

"Hey baby girl, did you already decide? Hiram asked.

"Yeah, I've decided to take the job. I think it will be good for me. Kurt and Blaine think so too."

Hiram was pleased, but Rachel could detect shock in his reaction too. But she needed a change, and this could be a good thing. Even if she had to move over 500 miles for it.


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed and the family of two had been very busy packing. The morning after Rachel texted her father she actually wanted the job she got a phone call from the hospital for a phone interview. Which she thought went very well. Because she got the job only after a few questions. She was overly qualified, she knew it. And her father knew it too.

Hiram invited her and Grace to live at his house until she found an apartment in the city. Rachel was grateful that he did that because it would take longer to get everything unpacked.

It was hard telling her daughter the news, but Rachel was pretty shocked to see that Grace was okay with it. In fact, Grace was beyond excited. She had only been to Ohio when she was two.

Day by day they got closer to moving day. Kurt and Blaine helped box things up and even pitched in some money for a Uhaul truck. Something Rachel didn't want but they insisted.

On the night before the big move, Kurt and Blaine threw her and Grace a farewell party. It was a nice gesture, but Rachel just wasn't in a party mood. Nerves replaced any excitement she had.

She was alone in the kitchen drinking a glass of wine when Kurt walked into the room. "Rachel, sweetie. What's wrong?" Kurt asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Rachel shrugged. "Just nerves. I don't know what to expect. I know this is a nice hospital top work at. Blaine has said that only a thousand times. But is it better than where I was before?"

"Well they hired Rachel Berry, so it's going to get much better."

Rachel laughed a genuine smile for the first time in a while appearing.

Kurt continued. "Honestly I think this is a good time to say everything happens for a reason. I think this is going to be a nice change and a fresh start. You don't know what's going to happen but please, Rach. Give it a shot and keep an open mind.

Rachel nodded. "I know, I didn't spend a week and a half packing not to keep an open mind. I am going to miss New York so much. I spent most of my childhood and into high school dreaming about this city, and I'm leaving so fast. I thought I would retire here.

"We will bring you as much New York as we can in our carry-ons when we come visit. Anything, a yogurt muffin from your favorite bakery. These visits will happen. It's going to be hard at first with Blaine still in his residency. But in two years it will be more frequently because he will be done. Who knows, maybe there will be a fellowship at Columbus Children's at that time.

"Well, that will be amazing. I would definitely put in a good word for him. He has done the same to me multiple times."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. But he would do it for anything for you. He knows you are a great nurse. Which is why you are going to kill it in Columbus. So stop worrying and come out and enjoy your last night here in New York with us.

Rachel sighed, walking over to her bedroom window and looking out of it, the beautiful New York skyline in view. She then turned around, only to hug Kurt. "You're right,"

—

The next day came and Rachel woke up Grace for the last time. Kurt and Blaine came over with breakfast for all of them. And they finished off a few things.

Kurt and Blaine thought they would go ahead and take a few days off last minute and fly down to Ohio with Rachel and Grace. Not only to help but their families were also there. It would be a great opportunity. Even if there is a hundred miles distance between the cities.

When the time came they took a cab to the airport and checked in. They were told that it was going to board soon so they hurried through security. The adults all had suitcases. A few of Graces clothes were in Rachels. Once they were through they went to the terminal and waited to board. It wasn't that long of a wait and pretty soon they wee allowed on the plane.

"So Grace, are you excited?" Blaine asked the little girl. He got a small nod in return.

Rachel giggled. "I think she is excited for the both of us. I have too much to do when we get there. Like, find her a preschool or day care." She said as she sat next to Grace and buckled herself and Grace tight. Rachel hasn't flown much and Grace only has once. But she was an infant. Still, it beats driving in a car for six hours.

"I wouldn't say so, you see I was doing some research on the hospital in the cab, Rachel and the hospital has a daycare and preschool just for hospital staff to put their children in. That way it's convenient ." Kurt said. They found their seats which were right across the aisle from the girls.

"Oh really? That is great, thanks for doing some research, Kurt." She replied. Before long they were ready to take off. "Okay Gracie, the plane is going to go really fast for maybe a minute or two, wanna hold my hands?" Grace nodded and Rachel took Graces left hand.

Grace cried a bit but as soon as the Blaine was in the air she stopped. In fact, she thought it was cool at how high the plane was going. She could see the city get smaller and smaller behind them.

They were in the air for and hour and thirty minutes. They had been delayed a bit because of a thunderstorm in Pennsylvania. But they safely landed on time and they were glad to be in Columbus. Rachel had texted her father who was picking them up and taking them to the house.

"Dad!" Rachel said when she saw her father in the lobby of the airport. Grace ran up to him.

"Grace! Hi, baby girl!" Hiram hugged her granddaughter before looking up to Rachel. "Have a good flight?"

"It was very good. Quick." Rachel answered as she hugged him. She almost forgot how nice it felt to be in his arms.

"Well let's go," Hiram said.

"We're going to go get our rental car, see you guys later," Blaine said and took Kurt's hand. Rachel hugged him and Kurt both. "Thanks for coming with us. I appreciate it more than you know."

"Anytime Rachel," Blaine said, squeezing her shoulder. She then took Grace's hand and waved to her two friends and then stopped to look at her father. "So how are you? I feel like I've only been talking about me or Grace."

"Never better. My daughter is here, back in Ohio to stay. You know it was really hard when you moved up to New York. And then I left your father, it's been crazy lonely since then."

"I can imagine," Hiram said as they walked out to the car. He looked down at his granddaughter. "And how are you doing princess? Is your mom treating you good?"

Grace laughs and nodded. "Yes. She wuvs me. I wuv her." Hiram and Rachel laughed as they got in the car. Her dad thought ahead and had a seat for Grace to sit in the back.

Hiram started the car. "The buckeye state welcomes you Back." He said and Rachel laughed.

"What's a buckeye mommy?" Grace asked.

"It's a kind of nut, you know like the nuts you can't eat since your allergic to them. But these aren't edible nuts. They grow on trees."

"Oh." Grace sighed.

They were at Hiram's house after the twenty-minute drive. It was so good to be there. It wasn't her hometown of Lima but it was just as good. Rachel looked around after getting out of the car. Hiram lived in a very nice neighborhood. Almost nicer than the one she had when she was a child herself. Plus the air definitely felt cleaner, with more oxygen.

"So how about you two get settled in and I will order some food."

"That sounds great dad, thank you." Rachel said.

"I want pizza!" Grace said, jumping up and down.

Rachel and Grace had a great first night at Hiram's house. They caught up with one another and had Pizza delivered, just like Grace wanted.

The next morning Kurt and Blaine came over for breakfast. Grace didn't eat that much, claiming that she had a tummy ache. but Rachel thought nothing of it. Because she does that sometimes. Even Blaine didn't press on looking into it. They had a busy day ahead of them. The truck arrived with all of their belongings. Rachel had rented a cheap storage space for most of the items she brought. Since staying at her father's was only a temporary fix.

Rachel's dad had to be at the hospital at 9. Rachel wasn't due until the next day for paperwork.

They did Graces room first, a few toys and stuff animals. And most of her clothes.

Meanwhile Rachel was working on her room. She didn't have as many everyday clothes much to Kurt's dismay but she had a reason. She always worked 60 plus hours a week in New York wearing scrubs.

They finished moving in and headed to the storage space to unload the rest. Grace, of course, stayed in the car with Kurt. They were supposed to leave for Dayton later that day to see Burt and Carol.

"Thank you so much, Blaine. For coming to help me.. for everything." Rachel said hugging her friend.

"We were happy to come. Anything for you." Blaine told her seriously as he got in the passenger's side of the car while Rachel got in the driver's side, putting the key to the unit in her purse.

She started to drive. Kurt was still sitting with Grace. "It hurts still." She cried. Rachel was getting nervous. Grace was never one to complain about anything.

Blaine looked back and felt her forehead. "She is really warm, Rach." Rachel didn't want to hear that. She pulled over and parked in a parking lot. She also felt Grace's forehead. "Your right... She is." She looked to Blaine.

"Should I take her the hospital?" Rachel asked Blaine.

Blaine thought for a moment He could have a look at her at the house, but he didn't have any of his doctor tools. But he was interrupted when Grace started to throw up right on Kurt's designer shoes.

"Oh my-god-gross!" Kurt shrieked and Grace started to cry.

Blaine turned to Rachel. "Go to the hospital."


	4. Chapter 4

"Rachel, I think you should take her just in case. This looks like it could be a case of appendicitis." Rachel looked at Blaine. It made sense, she was a nurse for god's sake. "Your right it does." She agreed, before grabbing a paper towel from the middle console and started to wipe down Grace and the seats. Kurt started to do the same with his shoes. "It's okay Grace, your okay." Kurt cooed.

Grace had stopped crying by now, Rachel threw away all the towels and threw them away in the nearby parking lot trash can. Then she got back into the driver's seat.

"Do you know where it is, Blaine?" Rachel asked as she turned on the vehicle. Blaine shrugged. "Maybe? If you are referring to Children's then I believe it's on the other side of the river." Blaine answered, grabbing his phone. He confirmed what he said a minute later. "Okay, crap. Would you like me to drop you off at your hotel?"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances. Blaine nodded to Kurt. "No, we both want to stay here and keep you company. We can leave tomorrow or whenever we know she is better. " Blaine said, smiling at Grace.

Kurt chirped in. "Plus why waste time dropping us off. The child has been in pain long enough."

"Thank you. Gosh, I'm so grateful for you too. Alright, the hospital here we come. Can one of you text my dad?"

Kurt nodded. "On it." He said, starting to type the message, sending it to Hiram. Rachel started to drive to the hospital. They luckily didn't have too much rush hour traffic. It only took a good 15 minutes to get to the other side of the city. Rachel parked the car to the closest open parking space near the ER.

"Okay, we're here. Grace, we are going to have a nice doctor see why you are in so much pain."

"Noooo." Grace whines. "I don't wanna go." The youngster crossed her arms. Rachel sighed. Her daughter was not a huge fan of doctors, needles or anything associated with them.

"Grace, it will be okay. The doctor will not hurt you. Instead, he will make you feel so much better. I am one, remember? Have I ever hurt you?" Blaine said sweetly, rubbing her knee.

"No...But needles hurt." She said.

Rachel smiled. "I know sweetie, they can sting a big but it is required for you to get them. But you may not need one. Let's just take things one step at a time and if you are good to everyone I promise to take you to Toys R Us or Target and you can have a toy of your choice."

"Like a Dollie?" Grace asked.

"Rachel giggled. "Yes. Didn't I say anything? But only if you behave like a good girl like I know you are so the doctors and nurses can take care of you."

Grace nodded. "Okay, mommy."

Rachel smiled. "Now that's settled. Let's go. Hopefully, they can get us in quickly." Rachel said as she got Grace out of the car. Kurt and Blaine followed her into the entrance. Instantly she was greeted by the emergency room desk receptionist.

"Hello, Welcome to Columbus Children's Emergency. What seems to be the problem?"

"She's complaining of a stomach ache. She also has a fever and she threw up maybe a half hour. Is there a long wait?" Rachel asked.

"Hmm well, that does sound serious. We have a few waiting to be called back but let me see if we can squeeze her in. First, though I need you to fill out this form. Do you have insurance?" The nice lady said handing a clipboard to Rachel.

"Yes, I do." She said, grabbing her wallet from her purse and handing the card over to her. The nice older lady smiled at her. "Okay, I will see if there's a room back there. "Thank you." Rachel said sweetly. She sat with the clipboard and answered every question. She listed all of her daughter's allergies and any history. There wasn't much but they had to know everything. When she was done she returned the clipboard and started to look around. The ER was very nice. Nicer than the one she worked at in New York. Her eyes moved back over to the reception desk at just the right moment to see a very good looking doctor through the window. From what she saw he had curly hair and a very nice smile.

Suddenly a young lady with pink scrubs walked out into the waiting room with a wheelchair. "Grace?"

"Right here." Rachel smiled and walked back over to Grace who was being put in the wheelchair by Blaine. Everyone went back to the exam room.

"I'm Sugar, I'm the nurse who will be with you throughout your stay in the ER. So she is complaining of a tummy ache, nausea, and fever.?" She said reading her file as she pushed the wheelchair.

"Yes, and she didn't eat this morning either. That's weird, breakfast is her favorite meal of the day." Rachel answered her. Sugar pushed the wheelchair into their room.

"Well to me it does sound like it could be appendicitis. However, it's not my job to diagnose. So I will go get Dr. St, James and he will have a look at her." Rachel nodded. That meant surgery. This meant more than a toy when she got out. Just perfect. Sugar helped transport Grace to the bed, helping her her change her into a gown, and started to take her vitals, temperature, blood pressure and pulse ox.

"We're going to go to the waiting room, okay?" Kurt said to Rachel. The mother nodded. "Okay, I'll come update you," Rachel told them and the two nodded, leaving the room. Rachel focused on Grave again, running her fingers through her hair as Sugar continued to exam her.

"Alright, sit tight. I'm going to get a doctor so he can confirm that. I think the surgeon is still down here at the moment so it shouldn't take too long. I'm going to go get supplies for an IV, I'm sure he'll want one done." Sugar smiled and left the room. Rachel exhaled but smiled down at her daughter.

"You did so well, baby girl. Mommy is proud and she will stay with you. Do you want to get under the covers?" Rachel asked and Grace nodded. "Yeah." She said.

Rachel smiled and pulled the sheet over her daughter. Five minutes passed and Sugar, carrying a tote full of IV supplies walked into the room, followed by the same cute doctor she saw earlier. He looked much more attractive up close, So this was Dr. St. James? He looked way too young to be a doctor, but maybe he had good genes.

"Hello sweetie, I'm Dr. St. James's what's your name?" He asked Grace first. Grace looked down. She was too scared to say anything. And she still didn't feel good. Rachel looked to the him. "Her name is Grace and I'm her mom, Rachel." She said smiling at the doctor. She's might as well get off to a good start with him since she will probably work with him more often than not.

"It is very nice to meet you, Rachel." Jesse smiled. It almost made Rachel swoon. Gosh, she has to stop this. There were more pressing matters at the moment. Thankfully Jesse went right into it.

"So Grace, your complaining of a tummy ache?" Jesse asked and Grace nodded. "Yeah." She pouted. "It really really hurts!"

Jesse smiled. "Yeah I know it does sweetie. I'm going to feel your tummy and you have a very important job. I want you to tell me if your tummy hurts more when I release my hands. Can you do that for me?" Jesse said getting a pair of gloves on. Sugar started to get ready for a IV to be started once Jesse was done.

Grace nodded. "Yeah, I guess." She said. Rachel took her hand for comfort and watched Jesse closely. Jesse pulled up her shirt and pressed on the lower right quadrant of Grace's tummy. Grace didn't really do anything, but when he released his hands she screamed in pain. "Mommy it hurts. Owwwwwww!" Rachel held her hand tighter and kissed her cheek.

"I know it does sweetie. I'm sorry." Rachel said.

Jesse spoke up. "Well that officially tells us that you indeed have a very angry appendix, Grace. But don't worry, I'll make it all better. And after after I do that you get an ice cream. Doesn't that sound good?" Jesse said in a sweet voice. Grace smiled when he mentioned ice cream. It immediately calmed Grace down. She was giddy with excitement. He turned to Rachel. "We will need to go in and take it out as soon as possible. I'll have Sugar get her set on an IV with a morphine drip. I know that's what it is, so I will skip the tests. I see this way too often."

"I know it's very common, I'm a nurse," Rachel told him with a smile. Jesse raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Really? Where do you work at?" Jesse asked grabbing Graces chart; located on the hook located at the foot of the bed.

"Well, I just moved here from New York. It looks like I'll be working here. Don't know what department, though. But I have lots of experience in surgery."

Jesse nodded. "That's fantastic. We really need nurses. If you work in surgery we will definitely be working together." He said before his focus went back to Grace. "Okay, so I will go book the OR and Sugar will take care of the IV. "I will come back to see you, before the surgery but upstairs with the anesthesiologist. Jesse smiled and left the room with Graces chart.

Rachel moved off the bed when Sugar came near Grace for the IV. "Grace, I'm going to give you some magic potion that will help the pain go away. How does that sound?" Grace whimpered. "No, it's going to hurt!"

Rachel stepped in. "It will only last a second. Remember the deal you made?"

Grace sighed and nodded. "Yeah." She really wanted a toy, it sucks she had to go through pain to get it, though. "Okay, mommy."

Rachel smiled. "I can hold your hand, would that help?" Grace nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I have this little patch that will make the puncture nonexistent." Sugar assured, picking up the patch and showing it to her.

"Pinky promise?" She questioned sugar, holding her right pinky out. Sugar nodded, hooking up her pinky with hers. "Pinky promise." Sugar repeated with a big smile.

"Okay. Go ahead." Grace told Sugar who put the numbing patch on the designated spot, then tied the tourniquet around her arm.

Sugar then removed the patch, wiped the area with an alcohol sponge and felt for a vein after. It was pretty easy to find one with the band.

"Okay, I'm going to stick you. Take a deep breath and you can look away, that would make it easier." Grace nodded and looked away. Sugar smiled and grabbed the needle. "Okay, it's going to be a small pinch. That is it. 3, 2, 1 and." Grace felt it. It actually didn't hurt, Grace turned her head to see Sugar taking out the needle, the line in her arm.

"That was it?" Grace asked, surprised.

"Yep, that part is done. Not bad, huh?" Grace shook her head, why hasn't every shot been that easy? Sugar showed her some rolls of tape to tape the lines down. "I have a really pretty pink sparkle tape, there is one with kittens and some Frozen tape. Which would you like?"

Grace thought for a few seconds. "Sparkle" she answered and Sugar taped the IV with the tape she picked. Rachel was shocked she didn't pick the tape with Olaf, she adored that snowman.

Sugar hooked up the medication to the IV and put it on the stand. "All done. You did so well! Now the last thing I have to do is I'm going to put this band right here around your arm. This way everyone who you interact with that works here will know who you are. That is very important." Sugar said and put the band on her other arm.

Rachel smiled. She loves how everyone has treated her daughter. She hasn't met that many people, but compared to the hospital she previously worked at it was much better.

Sugar turned to Rachel. "So, a team from pre op will be down in a few minutes to transfer her up there. Then the anesthesiologist will be in to talk to you both and we can get this show on the road. Would you like me to get the two men you were with?"

"Sure, that would be great. I'd rather not leave her." Rachel admitted, smiling at Grace. The girl was still inspecting her hand with the IV. Rachel chuckled to herself.

Sugar smiled. "I understand." Rachel smiled. "Thank you." Sugar left to get Kurt and Blaine.

The brunette smiled down at Grace. "I am so proud of you, sweetie." She said. Grace smiled back. "I'm tired." Her daughter said.

"I know. The medicine they gave can make you tired. It's normal." Grace nodded.

Kurt and Blaine walked in. "So what's going on?" Blaine asked, immediately rubbing Graces shoulder. Kurt and Blaine were basically fathers to Grace. Rachel wouldn't ever change it.

"Your were right. She has appendicitis and they are going be down any minute to take her to pre-op."

"That was fast. I feel like it hasn't been an hour yet." Kurt said.

"I know, but I'm glad. This hospital is really efficient. I really like it here so far." Rachel smiled at the two men.

"Good. No regrets?" Blaine asked.

"Not one regret," Rachel confirmed. Just then there was a knock. Two nurses from pre-op came for Grace. Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine followed them up there.

"Your dad will be down at 6. He is in an administrative meeting." Kurt told Rachel who nodded. "Thank you for telling him." She whispered.

Everyone walked onto the elevator and soon after the doors closed. The ride up to the second floor wasn't long at all. Grace was taken to her own room little ways down the hall. The walls were light purple with a darker purple wave on the bottom half. It had all the necessary medical equipment you'd need next to the bed.

Just then two guys walked in, one of them was Jesse. And the other was another brunette man.

"Hi Grace, are you ready?" Jesse greeted, then turning to the man standing by him. "This is my friend Dr. Duval, he is the doctor who will be administering the medicine which will make you sleep, okay? Now he is going to talk to you, and while he is doing that I am going to talk to your mommy about the what's going to happen. How does that sound?" He smiled at Grace. The little girl nodded. Jesse nodded to Nick and he began to talk to her. Can you stay with her?" She whispered to Blaine and he nodded. Rachel followed Jesse out to he hallway. "Okay so I just have a few papers for you to sign. I'm sure you know the formality."

Rachel nodded her head, smiling. "I know it backward and forwards."

Jesse laughed. "That's interesting, so do I." Rachel beamed.

"So I'm going to be brief since you know what to expect." He turned the page to the first form. "First thing is this form. It's just saying that you approve of my surgical team taking her in to the OR and removing her appendix. Then the one behind that is for the anesthesia." Rachel signed her name before flipping to the next one. Jesse continued.

"Since she is so young we will be doing the laparoscopic appendectomy. That way she doesn't have a big scar. And it will save you both a headache." He said. Rachel was glad to hear that, she knew her daughter wouldn't like a scar. "Oh great." She said, pleased, signing the form and looking back up to him.

As Jesse continued to talk and talk Rachel found herself getting a little distracted. _His voice was so soothing._ She heard herself thinking. Then she focused on his hair. She loved the short curls. A tiny part of her was a little jealous of her daughter. She was kind of jealous of Grace. But those thoughts went away as soon as they came.

"How long will the procedure last again?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe an hour? That is the usual length. Sometimes if there are no complications I can get these appendectomies done in about forty-five minutes. It varies patient to patient." Rachel nodded. "Okay, good." She sighed in relief.

Jesse went through the remainder of the forms with her and as soon as they finished they walked back in. Nick was just finishing up with Grace. They seemed to have a good time. Grace had the biggest smile of the day on her face. She was in a gown and a bouffant cap.

"Mommy! The gas they are going to give me is going to smell like strawberry!" Grace said excitedly. Rachel smiled along with the other 3 adults. "How cool is that?" Rachel said in an excited tone back.

"Very cool." Grace nodded.

There was a very brief moment of silence before Jesse's paper ruined it. "Alright. The OR is prepped and ready for her it's time to say goodbye for a little bit." Jesse announced. Kurt and Blaine both gave Grace a small hug and made way for Rachel. "Good luck Grace you're going to much better when you wake up, mommy promises." Grace nodded. "I know, I look forward to it."

Two nurses and Nick started to push Graces gurney and the medical equipment out. Nick told Grace a joke as he was pushing her.

Jesse turned to Rachel. "You can pick up a pager when you get to the waiting room. You'll get pages when she is out and back to her room."

Rachel nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Dr. St. James. Take care of her." She said.

"Miss Berry, you know I will." He said with a small wink and began to catch up to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Grace and Jesse's team went back to the OR, Grace started to get very scared. They were just getting into the OR when Grace starts to look at all the people in these weird masks, the bright light in the middle of the room. Her lips starts to quiver. "I want my mommy!" Grace whines. Jesse took it as his duty to calm her down. He pulls his mask down.

"Grace, I would want my mommy too. In a new place with new people? No doubt about it." He smiled at the young girl. "You know what? Everyone here has one job, to make you feel better. And by the time we are finished you won't have pain like you do now in your belly. We want you to get out of here to be with your mommy as much as you do." Jesse said and squeezed her shoulder.

Grace nodded. Jesse looked at Nick, giving him the okay to put the mask on. "Now can you do me a favor and count down from 10 for me?"

The three adults Kurt, Blaine and Rachel were in the waiting room. Rachel started to get nervous. Did she trust Jesse? Most definitely. But you can be an amazing surgeon and things can still happen. She learned that from her job. Right now part of her wished she wasn't a nurse. She was pacing back and forth, Kurt eventually grew tired of it.

"Rachel, honey. She is doing fine. It has only been fifteen minutes. Relax." Kurt stood up from the cushion chair, putting a hand infront of her so she would stop. Rachel closed her eyes and nodded. She sat down next to Blaine, starting to search for her phone which was located in her bag. She happened to look up when her dad walked into the large colorful waiting room.

"They already took her back?" Hiram asked surprised. Rachel nodded. "Yes, and now I'm terrified something will happen."

Hiram sighed. "You know the risks, Rachel. But it is a simple laparoscopic appendectomy. A piece of cake. Who is the surgeon?"

"Dr. St. James," Rachel replied. Hiram smiled as he sat down next to her daughter. He put his hand on her knee.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. I have heard nothing but great things about him. He is a very young doctor, yes. But the inexperience I think is your gain. He was born into medicine, his father was a renowned cardio surgeon. He went to Harvard."

"You talk so highly of him." Rachel teased. Hiram gave her a look."Get used to him, you probably will be working with him starting next week. Before I came down I managed to change your first day from Friday to Monday, so you will be there for Graces recovery."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you dad, i appreciate that. I still can't believe this happened. I wish her appendix waited at least another month. You know until we are settled in." Rachel said with a sigh before she continued. "I'll just say that I really like this hospital. I'm glad to be working here. Thank you for getting me in." She hugged her father.

"Your welcome Rach." He smiled at his daugter. "I'm even more excited that you came." He stood up. I'm going to go to the gift shop and get Grace balloons. Does anyone want anything?" Rachel couldn't go, she wanted to be nearby incase Grace was done.

"I'll go with you" Kurt offered and sat up. "Sure Kurt." Hiram replied with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in the OR things were going very well. Jesse was very focused and managed to get the appendix out without any complications. He pulled out the trocars and put in a few stitches, one for each tiny incision.

"Okay, done. You can go ahead and lighten her up, Nick. Thanks everyone." He waved to the team and went to scrub out. As he was scrubbing out he watched the team start to push Grace out. He smiled to himself, happy that everything went well.

He left the scrub room still dressed in his scrub cap heading for the nurses station so he can fill out Graces chart. He would check on Grace once he knew the team would be set up in the recovery room. Until then he decided he would go update, her mother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiram and Kurt had returned with a bouquet of Balloons, a stuffed animal and water for everyone. Suddenly the pager started to buzz, letting them know the surgery was completed. Grace was out of the Surgery and in her recovery room. Then Rachel saw Jesse walk out the double doors.

"Everything went well, no complications. She is in room 2068 now. But only two people are allowed back until she wakes up."

"Thank you so much, Dr. St. James." She expressed, wanting to hug him, but she refrained from doing so.

"We will be in the cafeteria, go see her. We will come up again in an hour." Blaine responded, and Rachel nodded, following her dad and Jesse towards Graces room.

When they got there the man she knew from earlier, Nick was helping set up. He was currently listening to her heart with his stethoscope. She was still unconscious which was to be expected since it can take some time. But her vitals were good.

Hiram put the balloons and Teddy bear on the bedside table. Jesse and Nick were talking for a moment and Nick left.

"It's okay, Rachel. You had no way of knowing. It's just horrible timing." Rachel shrugged, looking back to Grace, holding her small hand.

Jesse walked closer to the bed said looking at her vitals briefly. Jesse turned around, surprised to see Hiram. "Mr. Berry, what a surprise to see you. Are you two related?"

"Yes, Rachel he is my daughter and you just operated on my granddaughter."

"It really is a small world." Jesse laughed. Rachel smiled. He had a really adorable laugh. "It is, isn't it?" She agreed.

"So when will she be discharged?" Rachel asked.

"Well if everything goes well over night and there's no infection I will say most likely Saturday. Kids are resilient, so I'm expecting for her to  
fully bounce back quickly. That is another reason I did the laparoscopic appendectomy. It always has a quicker recovery time and less pain and infection risk." Jesse said opening her chart.

Rachel nodded. "Okay. Well I really appreciate it, Dr. St. James. More than you know."

"Your welcome, Rachel." Jesse smiled. "I'll be back in about an hour. I have a few rounds to do. I'd advise you to go downstairs and have a little dinner. It still might be a while. But the nurses here will let you know with the parent pager when she is waking up. " Jesse said. Rachel acknowledged him and waved.

Rachel took his advice to grab a quick dinner with her dad, meeting both Kurt and Blaine in the cafeteria. Eventually everyone headed upstairs at around 8:30, walking into Graces room Rachel saw that Her daughter was beginning to wake up. She began to stir in her bed, and her eyes were slowly beginning to open.

"Mommy?" Grace asked. Things were still a little blurry.

"Mommy is here grace. So is Papa and your Uncle Kurt and Blaine." The little girl smiled a tiny smile when she heard that. Rachel quickly asked if Kurt would tell the staff she was awake. They would need to take her vitals and such.

"I hurt." Grace said groggily.

"I know, sweetie. You just got out of surgery. It's normal for you to hurt. But Dr. St. James took care of your angry tummy."

"I sure did." Rachel heard a male voice. Rachel looked up and saw Jesse again. She smiled. When Grace saw Jesse she smiled.

"Hey Grace, remember me?" Jesse asked. Grace nodded . "Yeah you made my appendix happy again." All the adults laughed. Rachel spoke up. "Actually Grace you now don't have an appendix. He will never be angry again because he is no longer inside your tummy."

"Really? What did you do with him?!" Grace asked. "Well he is out of your body. Now enjoying a permanent vacation where every appendix goes." Jesse said. Usually if kids knew the truth they would be a little disgusted. He's even let a little 8 year old boy keep it in a jar but that was a first for him.

"Oh, okay. He's lucky. I like going on vacations." Grace said.

"You do? So do I. Where do you like to go?" Jesse questioned as he briefly checked her stomach.

"Disney World. I've only been there once. It was so cool! I got to meet Cinderella. Have you ever been down there?"

"I have not, but I have always wanted to." Jesse said. He grabbed his stethoscope and put the ear pieces in his ears. "Okay I'm going to listen to your heart and lungs. Can you take a big breath?" Jesse said putting the disc on her chest. The little girl started to do what the doctor asked. But didn't stop asking him questions about Disney. Such as his favorite Princess which he answered Jasmine.

Jesse finished with his exam several minutes later. "Okay well so far things look good. Its obviously too soon to tell since she just woke up from surgery. But vitals are good, I don't see any signs of infection. I don't see anything that would potentially worry us. I do have to go, since I am done for the night. There will be another doctor, Dr. Harwood, that is going to monitor her overnight. But I will be back in bright and early." Jesse said as he put his stethoscope in his pocket.

Rachel smiled. "Well thank you so much. I hope you have a nice rest overnight. Thank you for taking care of my baby girl." She said. Jesse nodded. "Your welcome. It's my job, though. You have the more important job by helping her decide on what flavor of ice cream she gets tomorrow morning." Grace liked the sound of that. "Can tomorrow come faster?" The adults laughed. "As soon as you close your eyes it will come baby girl." Grace sighed. "right."

Jesse left and everyone stayed until visiting hours were over, at about nine. Kurt and Blaine went to their hotel and a nurse set up a bed for Rachel in Graces room.

Morning came and Rachel woke up to knocks on the door. Grace was awake and watching Paw Patrol on Rachel's IPad. "Come in." Rachel called out groggily. It was just Graces nurse. She couldn't believe at how rested she felt. It was a really comfortable cot, and it was probably the first night that she had a restless night because she was worried about the move or the new job. She knew now that moving her was the right choice. She now had a great job at a fantastic hospital.


End file.
